


Zootopian Assassins: Lumis

by CAPTAINPRICE79



Series: Zootopia-Assassin's Creed Crossovers [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPTAINPRICE79/pseuds/CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: A Oneshot detailing the major events of Lumi's life, and a short smex scene at the end. It's better than my Press Conference AU, but still not the best. I'd like some feedback, if you would.





	

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Zootopian Assassins: Lumis. This is gonna be the backstory to how Lumi and Is met. It will also be included in whatever Chapter I include the Beta Team backstory in, so look forward to that I suppose. I just realized I say that a lot. Yeah. Oh, and before I forget, this will be AO3 exclusive for obvious reasons at the end. Yes, Lumis is sailing properly in this Oneshot. I hope you guys enjoy reading this. And I hope it doesn't disappoint. So yeah...read it. Please. And give me feedback. My other Oneshot has a thousand views here on AO3 and only two people are really giving me feedback on it. Thanks to you two, whose names I forget right now. This Oneshot will also feature interspersed moments of the present day, which is right after Lumi killing the Wolf in Chapter 9, and the rest will be the past and the ending segment. Oh, and by the way, Animalia is supposed to be America. That's why Lumi referenced Animalian TV movies in Chapter 9. And during the 2008 segment, I listened to Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri, and Human by the same artist during any emotional moments of Lumi's. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

 

 

An Arctic Fox knelt over the prone form of a Hare, tears dampening the fur under the Fox's eyes. A dozen feet away lay the body of a Wolf, a hole between his eyes. The gun used to take his life lay only feet away, the barrel still hot. The Fox held back a sob, determined to make sure her friend was okay.

“Is...” Lumi said, placing a paw on his shoulder and shaking slightly.

“Ugh. Stop shaking. Side sore.” He said, Lumi immediately retracting her paw.

“Are...are you being okay?” She asked, worry evident.

“If you were a Bunny I'd say you cared about me.” He teased, earning a small laugh from Lumi despite her worry.

“You idiot. I do not need to be a Bunny to care!” Lumi exclaimed, Is chuckling lightly. He stopped with a grimace, clutching his side.

“Lumi...it's fine.” He said, reaching up to place a comforting paw on her shoulder.

“It is not! You could have died, Is! And...and I realized I couldn't live with that! Without you! You were so nice to me when we met...and I reacted so negatively when you tried to comfort me! I pushed you away when I needed somebody the most! I...I know why I came back, now.” She said, having shrugged his paw off in her tirade.

“Lumi, please...stop.” He said, getting uncomfortable with where her tone was going. He wasn't _against_ the thought, necessarily, but he knew it could decrease performance on the job and this wasn't a very forgiving lifestyle.

“I...I can't, Is. If I don't get it out now I never will. I came back to you...back then...because...koska rakastan sinua!” She shouted, Is freezing at the confession. “Minä...en panisi pahakseni kutsutaan rakastaja...vaikka jouduin odottamaan milijoona vuotta!” She said, tears streaming down her face again as she sank to her knees again in front of Is, who had no idea how to react.

So, he did what logic told him to do.

He cupped Lumi's face gently and pressed his lips against hers, Lumi making a noise of shock. When they broke apart, Lumi's eyes were unfocused, almost glazed.

“Jag älskar dig också, snö.” Is said, Lumi's eyes snapping back to reality at his first word. When he finished, her eyes began to water again. “Det är oprofessionellt. Men...Jag börjar inse att jag bryr mig ite.” He added, Lumi laughing despite the hurricane of emotions she felt.

“Sinjä ja ammattitaito...” She said, coming in for another kiss.

Is gladly gave it, and Lumi felt memories long since buried come to the surface.

 

 

_Finland, 1990_

 

 

Lumi sat on the steps outside her house. It wasn't a big house, but her family didn't need one.

The door opened behind her, and she turned her head to see her father exit the house.

“Hei isä.” She said, smiling at the older Fox.

“Tule kanssani, Lumi. Aikaa harjoitella uudelleen.” He said, stepping past her. She smiled happily at that, glad to finally be able to go to the gun range again. It was an inside one, and thus ear protection was required, but it was fun.

“Tulevina isä!” She said, standing and following her father as he stepped into the truck he owned.

She hopped in, closing the door behind her and mindful of her tail. She pulled the seatbelt across her chest, snapping it in place as the truck started.

“Muista, Lumi. Tämä ei ole peli eikä pidä ottaa kevyesti. Huolimatta siitä, mitä ne sarjakuvia televisiossa voi kertoa, nisäkkäät kaunaa. Se on vaarallinen maailma seillä, tyttäreni.” Her father said, looking at her smile. She stopped, looking down.

“Tiedän, isä.” She said, looking up at him. He sighed, then leaned over and ruffled her head fur, right between her ears.

“Haluan vain olla valmis.” He said, smiling slightly at her in reassurance.

“Aion olla, isä. Lupaan!” She said, earning a chuckle from the older Fox. He turned and looked out the front window, smile disappearing.

“Jumala, toivan niin.” He said under his breath, Lumi barely catching it. She didn't say anything, though. She suspected she wasn't supposed to hear that.

The rest of the fifteen minute trip was made in relative silence, the only noise the occasional cough or noise from the truck.

When they pulled into the building the gun range was a part of, Lumi's father put a paw on her arm when she made to open the door.

“Kyllä, isä?” She asked, looking at the older Fox. Normally they just went in.

“Jos joskus, että tämä on liian palijon tai mitään, sinun ei tarvitse jatkaa. En halua sinun koskaan tehdä mitään et halua.” He said, understanding clicking into place in her head. He was worried she was doing this because she wanted to please him. Make him proud of her. And it was, but only a small amount of it.

“Ymmärrän. Minä annan sinulle, jos se ei saa olla liikaa.” She said, smiling reassuringly. “Mutta se on vaarallien maailma. Minun täytyy olla valmis myöhemmin.” She added, her father nodding in understanding.

They exited the truck, her father locking it and walking towards the building. She followed, a small smile touching at her muzzle despite the serious situation. This was fun, even though she knew full well what it would entail if she ever needed to put the skills she developed here to the test.

They entered, the bell announcing that the door opened drawing the attention of the Polar Bear behind the counter.

“Hei, Alekka! Takaisin enemmän, näen.” He said, smiling warmly at the two Foxes. “Ja näen Lumi on täälä myös!” He exclaimed, Lumi smiling shyly. The Bear was surprisingly friendly, for his stature.

“Kuulostat yllättynyt, ystäväni!” Her father said, voice warm and inviting.

“Haluatko kokeilla yhdeksän millimetrin, tai neljäkymmentäviisi?” The Polar Bear asked, Lumi's father biting his lip in thought. He turned to Lumi, bending over slightly to look her in the eye.

“Mitä mieltä sinä olet? Ajattele voit käsitellä neljäkymmentäviisi?” He asked, Lumi looking at the various sidearms on the wall in thought.

“Taidan kokeilla neljäkymmentäviisi tällä kertaa.” She answered, looking at the Polar Bear. “Ole hyvä.” She added, the Bear nodding and turning to look at the wall of sidearms. With a grunt of satisfaction, he reached forward and grabbed a sidearm from the wall. It was comically small in his paws, and he placed it in a tray he pulled from the wall. He placed the sidearm in the tray along with a few magazines for it, then closed the tray.

“Colt puoliautomaatinen, neljäkymmentäviisi kaliiperi. Hyvä pysäyttämiseksi keskikokoinen nisäkkääseen jälkensä.” He said, Lumi nodding to show she understood. Her father walked her over to the door to the range, Lumi making sure to grab a pair of the noise dampening headphones a mammal was required to wear when inside the gun range. He grabbed a pair as well, and they entered.

They walked over to where handles stuck out from the wall and pulled one, a tray coming out from the wall with the gun and ammo that Lumi would be using for the visit. Her father grabbed the gun, checked the safety, then nodded to her. She reached in and grabbed the magazines, careful to hold them tightly so they wouldn't slip and pop out some of the rounds. Or worse, accidentally set one off.

“Rekyyli varten neljäkymmentäviisi taipmus olla pieni hieman ankarampi kokemattomille ampujaa. Älä anna sen lyön.” Her father warned, looking her in the eye to show he was serious.

“Ymmärrän.” Lumi said, nodding and carefully taking the gun when he held it out to her. He smiled, ruffling the fur between her ears and standing to the side. She placed the magazines to the gun on the stand next to her, then racked the slide on the sidearm. She set it down with the safety on and placed the headphones over her ears, then picked it back up. She squared her shoulder, extended her arms, and sighted down the sidearm.

She made sure not to lock her arms, remembering the stories her father had told her about one of his friends who had broke an an arm once when he had done so. She let out the breath she had took, then gently squeezed the trigger. The gun bucked in her paws, a hole appearing in the chest area of the target a few meters down range. She repeated this until the magazine was dry, the slide on the gun locking back as the last shell casing clattered to the ground.

She felt a paw tap her shoulder, and she set the gun down. She took the headphones off, then turned.

“Muistuttaa minua ei tehdä hullun.” Her father quipped, cracking a smile and a proud look in his eye.

“Tulen varmasti kirjoitaa se alas.” She fired back, crossing her arms and smiling back.

“Olet luonnollinen. Jos äiti voisi nähdä sinut nyt...” He said, and Lumi felt the warmth from his praise die at the words. She turned, placing the headphones back on and dropping the spent magazine in the sidearm. She slid the next in and released the slide.

She ignored the tear that slipped from her eye as she sighted down the next target.

 

 

_Present Day_

 

 

Lumi broke the kiss, shaking her head to clear it.

“Something wrong, Lumi?” Is asked, looking at her in concern.

“Just...bad memories.” She said, leaning in for another kiss. She whined when Is pushed her back, her ears laying down.

“Lumi...talk to me. These things don't work without proper communication.” He said, clearly worried she was doing this to forget what she'd done.

“I know. But right now...I need this, Is. I have needed this for a long time.” She said, panting slightly.

“I know. So have I. But I don't want to do anything that can damage whatever chance we have at a real relationship.” He said, worry still in his voice. He sat up, leaning against the wall, but now able to look her in the eye a bit more comfortably.

“You worry too much, Is.” She said, leaning forward again. She felt her tail begin to move when he didn't push her away, and she pressed onward, now in his lap. She nipped on an ear, then leaned back.

“I know, Lumi. But somebody has to.” He said, pulling her into an embrace.

As the smell of blood from the Wolf finally reached her nose, Lumi felt more memories stir. Memories better left in the Vault.

 

 

_Finland, 1995_

 

 

Lumi sat in the living room, her father having left to do...something, whatever that was. Though she had a suspicion it had something to do with the increased number of visits to the indoor gun range.

Normally he didn't like leaving her anywhere by herself, but this seemed like it was important.

She looked up at the sound of footsteps at the door, watching it intently.

“Olen kotona!” Her father shouted from the other side, and Lumi felt herself physically relax.

“Olen olohuoneessa!” She shouted, hearing the door open. She barely paid him any mind as he entered, thinking about various things. She only really noted his footsteps seemed weighted, like he was either really tired or carrying something moderately heavy.

She looked up when something landed on the coffee table in front of the couch, her eyes locking onto a black case. She looked up at her father, who stood to her right, in curiosity.

“Avaa se.” He said, gesturing to the case. She sat forward on the couch, curious what could be in it. She laid it down onto it's back, then unclasped the clips on the top. She turned it so the carrying handle was facing her, then lifted it open.

She felt her eyes widen, even though she had had an idea of what might be in the case. She looked up at her father in surprise, and he gestured to the case again.

“Tämä on...” She said, paws reaching in slowly. She placed one paw under the grip and one under the cool metal of the barrel, then looked at her father again.

“Ei ladattu.” Her father reassured her, smiling at her expression. She lifted the sidearm out of the case, looking it over. It was the same kind as the one she had been firing at the range for the past five years. She quickly placed it back in the case and stood, launching herself into an embrace. Her father grunted quietly when she impacted, but he wrapped his arms around her as well.

“Kiitos, isä.” She said, and her vision got blurry as tears filled her eyes. She blinked them away.

“Ansaitset sen, tyttäreni.” Her father said, gently pulling himself from the hug she had started. “Asianmukainen paperityöt on täytetty ja kaikki. Voit ottaa sen mukaasi jos niin haluavat. Mutta älä huolimaton vain siksi olet sitä.” He said, Lumi blinking in surprise. She smiled reassuringly at him, nodding.

“Tiedän, isä.” She said, her father ruffling the fur between her ears. She squealed playfully, pretending to bat him away. “Ei, lopeta!” She said in pretend annoyance, her voice rising in pitch. Her father laughed, smiling at her.

Suddenly, his ears perked up and he looked around. The sound of pawsteps on the porch reached her ears, despite the mammal's attempts to be quiet.

“Lumi, mene ja pysyä poissa näkyvistä.” He said, Lumi nodding and making sure to grab one of the magazines for the gun, which resided in the case, before moving into the corner of the room hidden from view of the door.

“Olen valmis.” She said, her father hesitating briefly.

“Yritä lamautta. Ei tee meille mitään palvelusta, jos ne ovat rosvo ja ei ole ase.” He said, Lumi nodding to show she understood.

“Polvet tai kyynärpäät, eiko?” She asked, sliding the magazine into the gun and racking the slide. She made sure to place the safety on, in case it was a false alarm and she had to hide it.

“Polvet tai kyynärpäät.” He confirmed, Lumi nodding. The sound of knocking reached them, and her father looked at the door. “Tulossa!” He shouted, looking at Lumi one last time.

“Ei anteeksipyyöjä. Se on vain elämää.” She said, her father nodding after a moment's hesitation.

He walked over to the door, paw hovering over the handle for a second. He gripped it, turning it and opening the door quickly.

“Hello. Nice to meet you.” A voice said, though the voice didn't carry any pleasantness to it. “This is a robbery.”

“I am...being sorry. I do not knowing much Common.” Her father said apologetically, the voice snorting.

“Onko tämä parempi?” The voice asked, her father not saying anything for a moment. “Varmistin harjoitella ennen kuin tulin tänne Suomessa.”

“Selvästi.” Her father said, backing away towards the living room. “Tiedätkö, en koskaan ajatellut olisin ryöstetty Orava kaiken.” He said, Lumi feeling her eyes widen in horror. She looked down at the gun in her paws. The caliber was much too large for something like a squirrel, but it was all they had.

“Yllätys.” The Squirrel said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Her father entered her line of sight, paws in front of him in a placating gesture. He had his body angled to where he hid the gun case from the Squirrel's vision, for which Lumi was grateful.

A COP .357 Derringer entered her line of vision, followed by an arm. Lumi extended the gun in her paws enough to sight it, but made sure to keep it close enough to herself that the Squirrel wouldn't see it.

Her father glanced to his right, the opposite direction of Lumi. His head moved slightly, and the Squirrel stopped. The arm disappeared, and the body of the Squirrel jumped into view.

“On the floor!” He shouted, Lumi stepping closer and pressing the barrel against his head.

“Olen samaa mieltä.” She said, the Squirrel freezing.

“Luuletko tulin yksin?” He asked, her father suddenly darting behind her. The sound of a gun going off behind her, followed by her father tumbling back with a hole in his shoulder made her freeze.

The Squirrel suddenly spun, hitting the gun aside before she could fire and pressing the Derringer against her chest.

“Sääntö numero yksi; koskaan mene mihinkään yksin.” Lumi said, chuckling at how easily she had been fooled.

She slapped the Derringer aside, the gun going off. Somebody grunted behind her, Lumi firing four shots into the Squirrel's chest. He gasped and fell back. Lumi spun to address the mammal behind her only for a medium sized paw to impact with her side.

She yelped as she was sent flying into the opposite wall, the sidearm falling from her paws.

A paw grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up.

“Bye bye, Fox.” The mammal, a Black Bear, said as pulled back his other paw, a large, wicked knife held in it.

Four reports sang out, followed by the Bear's eyes widening. He dropped Lumi, taking a few steps back. He slowly collapsed, letting out choking noises.

Her father stood behind the bear, gun raised and slide locked back as he panted. His other paw clutched his wounded shoulder, and he tossed the gun onto the couch.

“Oletetaan soittaa poliisit...” He said, Lumi nodding with a harsh breath.

 

 

_Present Day_

 

 

Lumi's nose crinkled at the scent of blood.

“Lumi, you're crying again.” Is said, Lumi blinking. She leaned back and wiped under her eyes.

“I am sorry, Is.” She said, sighing and shaking her head.

“It's fine, Lumi. I...I don't know if this is a good idea, anyway.” He said, gesturing to themselves.

“Clearly, not all of you agrees.” She said, Is' eyes widening at the comment. He blushed, looking around the room. His gaze rested on the dead Wolf, and he sighed.

“Lumi...is there a particular reason you pulled the trigger?” He asked, Lumi's eyes visibly darkening at that.

“I...I was being scared that...that I wouldn't get the chance to tell you how I felt. I...I was worried that he had killed you or put you in a coma. And...I couldn't stand that thought, Is. I...I felt this unfamiliar rage, and it just...took over. I did not want to kill the Wolf, but...something in me made me. I am not knowing why, but something made me take action, and it will haunt me forever, Is.” She said, eyes glistening as she relayed her explanation.

“I understand, Lumi.” He said, resting his head on her chest. Not in a perverted way, just to have something to lean on other than the wall. “Mmm, soft.” He playfully said, Lumi rolling her eyes.

“I doubt you do understand.” She said, sighing.

“You realize I had my arm cut off, right?” He asked, Lumi staring down at him.

“It was a simulation, Is.” She said, Is arching an eyebrow.

“Apparently, they forgot to program Pain Restrictors.” He said, Lumi blinking. That would explain the brief flash of pain she had felt when Nick had blown her up in the Holo Training.

“Oh.” She said, trying to comprehend how painful having your arm cut off with a razor thin garrote wire would be. “That's a different kind of pain, but I can see what you mean.” She said, frowning slightly.

“Okay, enough negative stuff.” Is said, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her down into a kiss.

Lumi groaned, feeling Is nibble on her lip as she shifted her body.

“Ah, careful!” He said, Lumi having landed right on a rather sensitive bit.

“Sorry!” She said, though she didn't move for fear of doing it again.

“I know you didn't mean to, Lumi. So, while it did hurt, it's forgivable.” He said, smiling up at her.

“Glad we got that squared away.” Lumi said, coming down again. Her paws worked their way under Is' shirt and she felt him clench at the contact.

“God, I love you Lumi.” He said, groaning as she ran a paw across his chest.

“Love you too. Now, how about you prove you love me.” She said, lifting the shirt off of Is.

“I can do that.” Is said, his own paws wondering to Lumi's shirt as memories came to life.

 

 

_Zootopia, Animalia, 2000_

 

 

Lumi sat inside the police building known as Precinct One, a large Cape Buffalo looming over her. For her part, she managed to keep looking him in the eye, only losing sight of him when she blinked.

“Illegal possession of a firearm. That could get you in for a little while, you know.” He said, Lumi simply staring him in the eyes. Finally, she sighed after a few tense minutes of silence, the Cape Buffalo only breaking it with the occasional huff.

“I was on my way to get a license.” She said, the Buffalo sighing in annoyance.

“Why did you have it in the first place? That's what I want to know.” He said, Lumi mumbling something incoherent to the large mammal. “What?” He asked, leaning over to glare at her.

“It was a gift. From my father. It was the day after my sixteenth birthday.” She said, the Buffalo snorting.

“What kind of parent gives their sixteen year old daughter a forty five caliber sidearm?” He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“It is being the legal age for the carrying in Finland.” She said, crossing her arms. “Besides, I am being twenty one now. Is that not the legal age here?” She asked, the Cape Buffalo sighing loudly.

“Eighteen, actually, but you are technically correct. You didn't answer my question, though.” He said, Lumi frowning.

“I have been trained in the usage of firearms since I was eight years of age, and have been shooting a forty five since I was eleven. I had enough experience at sixteen to be able to identify threats and acceptable reactions regarding my firearm. Not like I was going to take it to my school, anyway.” She said, adding the last bit under her breath.

“Okay, fine. I can not legally give you back your firearm until you have a permit, but I also can not simply let you go, seeing as you have broken the law. So, I'll have to detain you for...oh, ninety days, last time I read the book.” He said, Lumi staring in shock.

“Ninety days?” She asked, blinking as she tried to process the information. Her first three months in Zootopia would be spent in prison.

“However, seeing as you have nowhere to go, and therefore nowhere to leave the sidearm, I think I can convince the Chief to lessen your sentence. He's a fair mammal, but he also prefers to stay by the book as much as possible. So try not to get your hopes up.” He said, Lumi nodding in understanding as she looked down at her paws, which were clasped in front of her.

“Thank you, sir.” She said, the Buffalo standing from where he had sat.

“You're welcome.” He said, walking away and towards an elevator.

Lumi sat there for maybe twenty minutes before a yellow and spotted foot entered her line of sight.

“Hey there.” A voice said, Lumi looking up to see a Cheetah standing in front of her. “What're you in for?” He asked, sitting down in a chair next to her.

“Illegal possession of a sidearm.” She said, earning a wince from the mammal.

“How old are you?” He asked, Lumi looking at him in surprise.

“Twenty one, as of two weeks ago.” She answered, a hiss of pity coming from the Cheetah.

“And you already have a rep sheet.” The Cheetah said sadly, Lumi shrugging.

“Technically, I have a license. Apparently, however, Zootopia does not recognize a license for concealed carry from Finland as valid.” She said bitterly, a small growl escaping her.

“Yeah, Zootopia has a pretty tight gun control policy. Mainly because of our population of larger mammals, which require larger guns which in turn need larger bullets, versus our population of smaller mammals. So it's a policy that, while it makes sense, could use some tweaking to recognize foreign permits and licenses.” He said, laughing awkwardly.

“It would certainly seem that way.” She said, sighing sadly and swinging her legs, her feet barely hovering over the floor.

“Clawhauser! I thought you had a call!” A voice boomed, both Lumi and the Cheetah looking up to see the Cape Buffalo looking at them from a railing on the top floor.

“Going, Lieutenant Bogo!” The Cheetah shouted, standing up quickly. “Gotta go! Fun talking to you!” He said before running off towards the doors, leaving an amused Lumi in his wake.

A minute or two later, and the Cape Buffalo was back, shaking his head.

“One of these days his heart is going to get him hurt.” He said, sighing. Lumi looked up at him, a grim line forming on her muzzle.

“Or dead.” She said, seeing the Buffalo's shoulders immediately sag slightly at the words.

“Or dead.” He agreed, looking at the floor with a sad sigh. “But, apart from that, I have news. The Chief has agreed to bed the rules for you, seeing as you don't have anywhere to leave the sidearm and thus had no choice but to carry it, but he is impounding it until you get a permit.” He announced, Lumi frowning.

“I suppose that is being fair, sir.” She said, looking at him briefly before shuffling forward and hopping off the chair.

“I'll have Clawhauser keep it serviceable, though. It's pretty dusty in our Firearm Impound Lot, after all.” He said, earning a chuckle from Lumi.

“I appreciate it, sir.” She said, walking towards the doors.

When she exited, she made her way to where a kind Red Fox with emerald eyes had told her where a gun range that also gave permits was. In return, she had bought one of his “Pawpsicles” for a few dollars and given him her thanks. She had just finished it and thrown away the stick when a cop car had pulled up next to her.

The officer had asked her if she had anything on her he should be worried about, to which Lumi had thoughtlessly told him about her firearm. He had asked her if she had a permit for a concealed carry, and she had taken a moment to fish around her pockets for her license, which she had gotten renewed in Finland before she had come over to Animalia. He had told her that it wasn't valid, to which Lumi had replied with a curious look. He had ignored it and stepped out, politely asking her for the weapon and to get in his cruiser. She had, obviously, complied, though she had a feeling he had stopped her for being a Fox, which she was starting to learn earned her a lot of flack in Zootopia.

They had gone to the Precinct and she'd been politely but not so gently escorted inside, to where she had been led to a small hallway filled with chairs. And then the Cape Buffalo had arrived, and that had led to where she was now.

After a few minutes of walking, she realized she was lost. So she looked around for some kind of map or something, and she spotted an officer in an orange vest writing a ticket for a car at a meter. She approached carefully, her paws in view just to be safe.

“Excuse me, officer?” She said, the officer looking down at her.

“Can I help you, Fox?” He asked, voice rough. She pretended it was because he was a Polar Bear.

“Yes, sorry. I am looking for Jim's Gun Store. Could you help me with directions?” She asked, the officer blinking at her before narrowing his eyes.

“Why's a Fox like you looking for a gun store?” He asked, Lumi blinking in confusion.

“I am being sorry officer, but I don't understand.” She said, though it was obvious she did.

“Why you looking for a gun store? Looking to rob some place?” He asked, Lumi taking a subconscious step back at his tone. Her eyes dimmed slightly as the question brought up unpleasant memories.

“No sir, I am just looking to get a permit.” She said, trying to keep herself as sincere sounding as possible. The officer looked at her, suspicion in his gaze, for a few moments. Finally, he sighed.

“Take a right at Fifth and Peterson. Proceed for about two blocks, then take a left at the ice cream parlor on the corner. It's a five minute walk from there, but you should find it.” He said, going back to finishing the ticket he'd been writing.

“Thank you for being so kind as to help a lost citizen find her way, officer.” She said, smiling in thanks and turning around to walk away.

“Whatever, Fox.” She heard him mumble, and she felt herself falter for a moment. She took a breath, let it out, and continued on towards where he had told her the gun store was.

It took her a bit longer than she had thought, but eventually she found the shop, and she walked in. She felt the gazes of the mammals in the store resting on her as she walked up to the empty counter, a Wolf appearing behind the counter.

“What do you want?” She asked, Lumi briefly taken aback by the question. She had expected a more polite phrasing, but this wasn't her home town. The Wolf looked down at her nails as Lumi hesitated for a second.

“I was just looking to get a concealed carry permit.” She said, the Wolf pausing in her inspection at the answer.

“Right. Well, Jeremy's your Wolf. He's at the gun counter.” The Wolf said, though Lumi noted how a paw had moved down to rest on a holster, as if she expected trouble, after gesturing to a corner of the building.

“Thank you, ma'am.” She said, the Wolf blinking in surprise at the formality.

“You from Japan or something?” She asked, Lumi taken aback by the question. Was it that odd to address another mammal politely?

“Finland, actually. Why do you ask?” She asked, curious.

“Well, then just call me Jess. That's my name. None of that ma'am or sir crap.” The Wolf said, Lumi letting out a confused huff, though the Wolf didn't react.

“Okay...” Lumi said, turning and walking to where the Wolf had gestured.

She walked towards the gun counter, disturbed by how every mammal stopped what they were doing to look at her with suspicion. She arrived at the gun counter, a Black Bear standing in front. She stood behind him, waiting for him to be finished before she stepped up to the counter. Another Wolf stood behind the counter, his back to her as he fiddled with something. She cleared her throat politely.

“Welcome to Jim's Gun Shop. What can I do for you?” He asked, back still turned.

“I was looking to get a concealed carry permit.” Lumi said placing her paws on the counter as her attention was brought to the many assorted sidearms in it.

“Alright. What type of firearm?” He asked, finally turning around after placing whatever he was fiddling with down. He blinked in surprise, but he quickly went back to his friendly demeanor. Lumi was grateful, and she let that show with a smile.

“A Colt forty five semi automatic.” She answered, the Wolf letting a small smile out at that.

“Good firearm, that. Reliable.” He said, turning around and digging through a stack of papers behind him. He turned around with a paper in his paws, handing it out to her.

“Just read this, and sign here, here, and here. And species name here.” He said, gesturing to a few spaces for her to sign.

She complied and handed the paper back, careful to keep her paws in view just to be safe. She was learning about the culture here, at least.

“Thanks. May be a few days, but it shouldn't be longer than a week. Not many mammals put through for a concealed carry permit, so they can't use the excuse of being too busy to look at it, at least.” He said, Lumi nodding gratefully. “Now scoot. Gotta wait on more customers.” He said, though Lumi was able to detect the teasing tone.

“Just one question. How will I know when it's been approved or not?” She asked, the Wolf tilting his head slightly in thought.

“Well...just check back here in a few days, and I'll have one of my employees let you know if I'm not here. If they don't know, come back the next day until you get an answer. And make sure to tell me if any cause any issues. I run a professional business, and I don't want to give off the wrong impression.” He said, his gaze flicking towards the general direction of the front counter. “Talking to you, Jess!” He shouted, startling Lumi at the sudden shouting.

“Lick a knot!” Came the reply, Lumi's paw coming to rest against her muzzle at it. She turned around quickly and heard Jeremy chuckle behind her, though she felt herself blush slightly.

“Ah, maybe I will.” He said, and Lumi felt herself blush even more at it. That would explain his slightly higher pitched voice. She turned back around to face the Wolf, biting her lip.

“I will...be going now, I suppose. Thank you, though.” She said, trying to smile warmly. It came across awkwardly though, mainly due to her not having suspected the Wolf to like males.

“Any time, uh...” He trailed off, looking at her questioningly.

“Lumi.” She said, the Wolf smiling gratefully.

“Any time, Lumi.” He said, Lumi nodding and turning around. She walked out, a mammal flashing her a small smile as she walked by. She did the same, dipping her head slightly.

She exited, then paused. She didn't have anything to do now. With a sigh, she looked around. She decided to go right.

The permit came a few days later.

 

 

_Present Day_

 

 

Lumi broke a kiss Is had initiated with a gasp, shaking her head at a sudden pain.

“Lumi? What's wrong?” He asked, Lumi standing up and clutching her head, her eyes clenched shut in pain.

“I don't know, Is. It just...” She opened her eyes in surprise, paws coming away. “It...it's gone.” She said, confusion in her voice.

“What?” Is asked, blinking.

“It just...disappeared. Like it was never there.” She said, rubbing her head.

“Maybe it's your brain processing just what was happening?” Is tried, though he frowned at his explanation.

“That does not even make any sense.” Lumi said, Is sighing.

“I know. Sounds stupid even to me, and I suggested it. For whatever reason.” He said, Lumi sighing. She glanced down at the floor, only to realize she was shirtless. With a quiet yelp of shock, she crossed her arms over her chest and blushed, even though she knew she was to blame for it. Is arched an eyebrow, an amused chuckle escaping him as she realized he was also shirtless.

“Now _that_ is your mind catching up.” He said, Lumi chuckling.

“I suppose it is. Let's just...let's just stop now.” She said, shaking her head to try and clear it of the thoughts she didn't want to imagine right then, namely certain thoughts involving Is.

“Aren't you the one who started this?” Is asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Well...yes, but I just...I just...I have nothing.” She said, hanging her head in defeat.

“You have me.” Is said, Lumi looking up at him to see his arms open, allowing her to stare.

“I...I suppose so. But if we do this, Is...I may have nothing again.” She said, her eyes watering slightly. Is was suddenly there in front of her, and Lumi felt a stab of annoyance. Now Is was moving before she knew he had.

“Lumi.” He said, his voice carrying authority. She blinked away the building tears, looking him in the eyes. “I'm not gonna never talk to you again if this ruins anything. You know I'm better than that. I may be a little iffy at first, but I'm not gonna leave you alone just because this goes sour. Not after sixteen years.” He said, Lumi smiling. She wrapped her arms around him, kneeling down.

“Thank you, Is.” She said, sniffling. “I know I can get emotional at times, but-” She was stopped by a mouth pressing against hers, a huff of annoyance escaping her at the interruption.

“I don't care if you get emotional, Lumi. I love you for who you are.” He said when he broke it off, smiling at her. She smiled back, kissing him again.

Is groaned into it, Lumi stepping back until her back hit the wall.

They broke apart, gasping for breath at the sudden return of intimacy.

“I love you for who you are too, Is.” She said, barely ending the sentence before her mouth was back to his, her flame of need given some gas.

“I want to say I never thought about this happening, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't think of it at least once.” Is said when they broke apart again, shaking his head quickly.

“More like once a week.” She quipped, Is' face skipping a blush and going straight to being tinted a deep maroon.

“You uh...you heard that?” He asked, looking nervous. He let out a nervous chuckle, Lumi only grinning.

“I would be doing the lying too if I said I never did it either.” She said, Is letting out a choking sound at the confession.

“That is...actually kinda hot.” He said, blinking at the mental picture.

“Maybe we won't need ourselves after this anymore.” Lumi said, Is letting out a small squeak as his thought was interrupted.

“I...I guess we won't.” Is agreed, Lumi grinning at him briefly.

Lumi brought her lips to his his again, and Is broke it after a second to nip her on the neck. Lumi groaned and arched her back at the contact, gasping slightly.

“You sure know how to find all my secrets.” Lumi said breathlessly, leaning her head against the wall.

“Well, I did...” The rest of his sentence was an incoherent mumble, and Lumi let out a chuckle.

“What was that?” She asked, looking down at him.

“I said I've read a lot of...books.” He said, looking embarrassed at the admission.

“On...?” Lumi questioned, Is leaning his forehead against her chest in an attempt to hide.

“These...things.” He said, Lumi able to practically _feel_ his blush through her fur.

“Well at least one of us knows what they are doing.” She said right next to his ear. He nodded, though she suspected it had something to do with his embarrassment preventing him from speaking.

“I guess we're doing this, then.” He said after a moment of thoughtful silence, Lumi pressing her lips against his in agreement as the words brought up memories of their first meeting.

 

 

_Zootopia, Animalia, 2000_

 

 

Lumi exited Precinct One with her sidearm in her holster at the small of her back, intent on looking for an affordable place to stay. If she couldn't do that, she'd find a relatively clean abandoned place to stay until she _could_ afford somewhere to stay.

She shivered at a stray cold gust of wind, a sign of the approaching winter, her body having grown used to the warm climate. She decided to change that.

Lumi walked to where she knew a map of the Districts was, not too far from the Precinct. It took her a few minutes of walking, the crowd still a little overwhelming, but she eventually found it.

She stood there for a few minutes, sketching a mental map in her mind of the route she would need to take.

She almost missed the flash of orange fur before it slammed into her like a strike from a Bear, which she had enough experience with. She flew back, hearing the gun at her back slip free from it's holster and slide across the concrete.

She pushed the mammal off, shaking her head to clear it.

“Sorry! I should have watched where I was going an-” The mammal cut off as their eyes connected, a flash of recognition entering the emerald eyes.

“Hey, I know you.” Lumi said, a small smile touching her muzzle.

“Yeah yeah, now if you'll excuse me I nee-” The mammal was once again cut off at a small _zwip!_ before he jerked slightly. “Oh crap.” He said, collapsing to the ground with a small dart in his back.

An officer approached, just holstering a dart gun before glancing at Lumi with obvious disdain.

“Go on, Fox! Unless you want to get taken in too!” He said gruffly, Lumi starting at the hostility.

“If I may, what is he being arrested for?” She asked, putting on a brave face in her curiosity.

“Illegal transport of produce across state lines, among other things.” The officer answered, moving to pick up the Red Fox on the ground. Lumi stepped in front of his paw, a paw held up slightly in question.

“Did you bother to check him for a permit before you chased him?” She asked, the officer visibly faltering. “I am being sure that, if he has one, then this is a clear and public abuse of power.” She said, the officer growling deep in his throat.

“I can't check, in case you didn't notice!” The officer said, Lumi feeling a small smirk touch her lips. She held up both paws, wriggling her fingers.

“I can.” She said, the officer huffing.

“Why should I trust you?” He asked, pointing at Lumi hostilely.

“Because you have nobody else who would be willing to.” She said, the officer grunting after a moment of thought.

“Proceed, then. But if you plant anything to help him, I'll know!” He said, Lumi squatting down to the Red Fox. She made sure to keep her paws in sight and away from any clothing she had, patting down the pockets of the unconscious Fox. She felt something in one and heard the distinctive crinkle of paper.

She pulled out a slip, feeling a grin break her muzzle at having outsmarted somebody, even if they were technically a police officer.

“Here you go. A receipt of declared commerce, along with a permit.” She said, holding the paper up to the officer. He looked at it briefly before he huffed.

“Very well.” He said, looking up at the crowd. “False alarm! Move along, mammals!” He shouted, the crowd that had gathered dispersing.

With a glare at Lumi, the officer left. She let out a relieved sigh, then looked around. She spotted her gun laying a few feet away, and she stood up. She bent over, picking it up and holstering it.

She turned, surprised to see a Fennec Fox standing near the tranquilized Red Fox.

“Hey! Nick! Wake up!” He shouted, shaking the Fox.

“Hey!” Lumi said, walking up to the Fennec. He turned, an angry look o his face.

“Back up, Vixen!” The Fennec shouted, pointing at her.

“I just stopped him from being arrested, thank you very much!” Lumi exclaimed, shocked at how hostile the small Fox was being to her.

“Well you also got him tranqed, so there!” He shouted, and Lumi rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, well, he should probably get his permit updated.” She said, gesturing to the Red Fox.

“...I'll get him on that.” The Fennec said, looking at her with bow guarded hostility.

The Fox groaned after a moment of tense silence, Lumi and the Fennec looking at him in surprise.

“Those police tranquilizers wear off quickly.” Lumi remarked, lips making a line in her surprise.

“They're meant for apprehending a suspect long enough to detain. So they get metabolized pretty fast, especially if the mammal has a high amount of adrenaline.” The Fennec said by way of explanation, Lumi tilting her head.

“So...it is being a powerful but quickly dissipated tranquilizer agent.” She said, more to herself as she tried to calculate the kind of agent needed for that. Coming up with nothing, she let out a frustrated sigh.

“Well, this has been fun and all, but we need to get going. So if you'll excuse us...” The Fennec said, trying to drag the semi-conscious Red Fox past her. Lumi watched him with amusement, a small chuckle escaping her.

“Well, if he asks, the name is being Lumi.” She said, the Fennec looking at her over the shoulder.

“The 'ell kinda name is Lumi?” He asked, looking confused.

“It is being Finnish. It means Snow.” She answered, the Fennec grunting in thanks for the information.

“Well, he'll be seeing you then, Lumi.” The Fennec said, gesturing to the Fox. He walked off, still dragging the Red Fox away.

With an amused chuckle, Lumi looked back at the map of the Districts, reaffirmed her mental map, and set off towards Tundra Town.

 

 

_Two Hours Later, Tundra Town_

 

 

Lumi wandered the streets of Tundra Town, looking around. This was a lot more comfortable for her, since she had an almost year long winter coat due to the relatively cold conditions of her northern home town.

It wasn't long until she came across what seemed to be an attempted mugging.

“Come on, give us your wallet. You do that, nothing bad happens.” A Coyote said, looking down at a mammal hidden from Lumi's view.

“I told you, I have nothing of value!” The hidden mammal said loudly, Lumi stepping forward to help. Her approach was silent as the Coyote raised a paw, claws glinting slightly in the sunlight.

“Either give it up or get clawed, Bunny.” The Coyote ordered, Lumi feeling a small spark of anger at the revelation.

“I am a Hare. And even if I did, you would not be able to use it for anything.” The mammal said, Lumi now within mere feet of the Coyote's back.

She unholstered her sidearm, then hovered the barrel inches from the coyote's head. She pulled back the hammer, a needless action really, but it let the Coyote know the danger. The Coyote's ears drooped at the sound.

“Leave the Hare alone. Now.” She said, the Coyote's ears perking up slightly. She pressed the barrel against his head, the act intended to display her seriousness.

“Are you...a female?” The Coyote asked, turning his head slightly.

“Yes. But that will not stopping me from pulling this trigger.” She said, the Coyote pausing for a moment. He suddenly spun, intending to backhand her. She let the sidearm be slapped aside, sliding it into it's holster and bringing her other arm forward. She grabbed his arm at the forearm, pulling him closer and gripping him just above the elbow. The Coyote seemed to realize her intention, because his eyes widened in fear.

“Wait, please!” He shouted in panic, teeth clenching. Lumi looked him in the eyes as she brought her knee up and shattered his elbow, then kicked out and shattered his knee. He screamed in agony, falling to the ground and clutching his wounds.

Lumi ignored him, looking at the Hare who stared at her in fear.

“You are being welcome.” She said, the Hare blinking.

“Uh...thank you?” The Hare tried, looking confused. Lumi dipped her head, then turned and walked away. The sound of rapid footsteps sounded behind her, which she barely caught over the still screaming Coyote.

She spun, surprised to see the Hare in front of her.

“Yes?” She asked, arching an eyebrow at the Hare.

“I was thinking...and I was wondering if you would like to be friends?” He said, shoulders rising and head ducking as he looked away. Lumi felt an amused smile touch her lips.

“I think it would be better if we stuck together.” She said, the Hare blinking. “For survival.” She said, the Hare nodding.

“I'm...” The Hare stopped, his pupils shaking slightly as he began to breath heavily. He suddenly stopped, blinking in confusion once. “I am Is.” He said, extending a paw. Lumi hesitated, thinking his behavior odd.

“Lumi.” She said, shaking his paw and smiling. “Is is...Swedish, correct?” She asked, trying to remember the words she had heard when a mammal from Sweden had come through her home town.

“Correct. Kummavuopio is where I am from.” He said, Lumi tilting her head in curiosity. “It is the northern most town in Sweden.” He said, Lumi nodding in understanding.

“I see. I am being from Nuorgam.” She said, Is nodding.

“I have been there, actually.” He said, Lumi blinking.

“Really?” She asked, pleasantly surprised at the information.

“Yeah! It was very nice, actually.” He said, Lumi smiling at the compliment of her home town.

“It was, indeed.” She said, gesturing for the Hare to follow her. “Come on. Maybe you can help me find somewhere to stay.” She said, the Hare pausing.

“Uh, about that...” He said, Lumi arching an eyebrow.

“What?” She asked, wondering what he could mean.

“I...just got here today.” He said, although hesitantly, like he was scared she would take advantage of the information.

“Oh. Well, then I suppose we can find a place together!” She said, the Hare starting at that.

“But...won't the mammals in charge think it odd, a Fox and a Hare staying together?” He asked, unsure if he was comfortable with the implications that them living together would give other mammals.

“Well, it is that, or we live on the streets.” She said, Is blinking at that.

“We will have to get jobs, in order to pay whatever is required.” He said, already figuring the mathematics in how they would live off whatever jobs they acquired. Lumi felt a small smile touch her lips at the information. Jeremy, the Wolf from Jim's Gun Shop, had told her they had an opening for a mammal when she had revealed she was unemployed, since she didn't know what she could really _do_ in the various businesses around Zootopia. The pay would be enough to live by, he'd said, and could only increase if the mammal did their jobs well.

“I think I have a solution to that.” She said, Is smiling gratefully.

“Well, I guess we are doing this, then.” He said, Lumi turning to look at the various apartment buildings that made up most of the road.

“I guess we are.”

 

 

_Present Day_

 

 

Lumi whined in need as Is pulled from the kiss he'd initiated, backing away as he panted.

“Is?” She asked, worry in her voice. “Did I...did I do something wrong?” She asked, her ears falling flat against her skull.

“No! No, no. Of course not, Lumi. But we can't really continue this if these things are in the way.” He said, gesturing to what remained of the clothes they had been wearing, namely the pants.

“Oh.” Lumi said, feeling embarrassment take hold as she blushed. She may have thought of doing this with Is a few times, but now that it was actually happening...she was nervous.

“Sorry for making you worry.” He said, an apologetic smile forming as his paws began to lower to the belt he wore.

“Wait!” She said, paws shooting forward quickly. Is looked up, surprise in his eyes.

“Are you having second thoughts?” He asked, Lumi letting out a huff. She stepped closer, closing the gap between them.

“Of course not, Is.” She said, bending down to be at his level. She placed a quick kiss on his nose, making it twitch. “I just...want to try something.” she said, placing another kiss on his muzzle, this time making it last a little longer.

“Oh.” Is said, realization of what she meant reaching his brain. “Are...are you sure?” He asked, Lumi nodding. He slowly lowered himself to the ground at her insistence, and Lumi caught sight of her goal.

She placed a kiss on his neck, nipping lightly and earning a small groan from the Hare. She worked her way down to his shoulder, resisting the urge to mark him by way of leaving a visible bite. She'd save that for when he wanted it, and also had enough medical supplies in case she did it wrong. She placed a kiss on his chest, then let a long, wet lick work it's way from his stomach to his chest. That received a small gasp and then a groan, Lumi smirking at the way he reacted.

“Lumi...I...does it sound weird if I say I fantasized about this?” He asked, Lumi pulling away from his wet fur enough to look him in the eyes.

“Does it sound weird if I say the same?” She asked, Is' eyes widening.

“I am learning all sorts of things about you today.” He said, smiling as he panted from her barrage of affection.

“No. No it doesn't.” He said, Lumi placing a rough, grateful kiss on his mouth. He made a surprised noise at the force, but groaned into it when Lumi brushed herself across her goal.

“Then you have my answer to your own question.” She said when she pulled away, Is chuckling at that.

“I guess I do.” He said, Lumi descending back towards her target as more memories were brought to life in her mind.

 

 

_Zootopia, Animalia, 2008_

 

 

Lumi entered the apartment she shared with Is, her ears perking up at the sound of conversation. She placed her gun on the counter, where it would stay until she left for Jim's Gun Shop in the morning. She also grabbed a bottle of water, wanting a Pawpsie, but they were out and didn't have anything else.

She felt her brow crease at the sound of laughter, her curiosity peaked.

She took silent steps towards the archway to the living room, now able to make out the conversation going on.

“I love you, Is.” Somebody said, Lumi freezing at the words. She waited for Is' response, dread filling her stomach for some reason.

“I love you too, Majken.” Is said, and Lumi dropped the bottle. “Hello?” Is said, Lumi backing away. At the sound of footsteps, she turned and ran out the door. Is must have spotted her tail, because she heard him stop, probably in shock. She normally got home later. “Lumi!”

Lumi ignored his shout, trying to make sense of the emotions that ran through her, the feeling of betrayal the most prominent for reasons she couldn't identify.

She ran out the door to the apartment complex, barely dodging a van with odd art on it's side. It screeched to a halt, and Lumi was grateful for that at least.

The door opened as she ran past, and Lumi lowered her ears, afraid the driver was going to berate her. So she didn't stop.

“Hey!” A familiar voice shouted, but she couldn't place a name to it. She ignored it in favor of continuing her sprint. She barely heard the mammal tell the driver to wait at their usual spot before she was out of earshot of them.

She ran on, passing by mammals as she ran away from her place of living for the past eight years of her life. She could hear mammals being jostled a small distance behind her, presumably the mammal from the van still chasing her.

She ran into an abandoned building, intent on hiding from her pursuer.

She ran around old machinery, the occasional pant leaving her.

She passed by a stack of crates, barely seeing it before she passed it. She came to a stop, then hurriedly used her natural agility to hide amongst the crates.

She heard her pursuer stop by the crates, then heard them take a few questioning sniffs of the air. They stopped, and their pawsteps began to come towards her. She quietly pulled herself back further into the crate.

The mammal stopped outside the stack of crates, and Lumi heard the rustling of clothes as they sat down.

“Hey.” They said, and Lumi blinked.

“Leave me alone.” She said, not even bothering to try and hide any more.

“I...I can't do that, Lumi.” The mammal said, looking up from where her head rested on her arms to ask them how they knew her name. She blinked in shock when she saw it was the Fox who had she'd saved from being arrested eight years earlier. “You know, you are surprisingly difficult to track down.” He said, chuckling.

“What do you want from me?” She asked, trying to back further into the crates. Her back struck the wall. She'd seen a lot of Animalian TV movies lately, and this was starting to set up to be like one.

“I just wanted to say thanks for helping me escape from that officer eight years ago. Fennec told me.” He answered, adding the last part when she made a noise of curiosity, Lumi letting a small sound of gratitude for the knowledge escape her.

“Oh. Well...you are being welcome then.” She said, her gaze falling to the floor of the hiding place she currently occupied.

“Uh...is something wrong?” The Fox asked, clearly uncomfortable.

“I...” She trailed off, unable to lie and say she was fine. “It is none of your concern.” She said, the Fox sighing.

“No. I suppose it isn't.” He said, Lumi flinching slightly at the words.

“But...I am not being sure.” She said, rubbing her arm awkwardly. The Fox stopped a movement he had started, presumably to stand and leave. He sat back down, though unsurely.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked, eyebrows coming together as he tried to figure it out himself. “Relationship issues?” He asked almost teasingly, and Lumi visibly faltered. Not that he could see her.

“Something like that.” She finally said, unsure of how to answer the question another way.

“I see. Fight? Affair?” He asked, and Lumi flinched at the second option, then felt herself blush slightly at the mental pictures that line of thought brought up.

“I...we are more being like good friends who live together than actually in a romantic relationship, but...” She trailed off, realizing she didn't know how to finish that sentence.

“But you've got a crush on him.” The Fox said, Lumi pausing at the statement. She _wanted_ to say yes, but she wasn't entirely sure.

“I...I do not know.” She said, feeling her eyes start to water. “I just came home and heard him and some other mammal tell the other they loved each other and...next thing I know I am running.” She said, pulling herself tighter to herself as she admitted the reason for her running.

“Sounds like you're jealous.” The Fox said, Lumi blushing again at the assumption.

“I...I am not!” She said, though she realized it sounded pitifully like a school kit trying to deny they liked another kit.

“I'm not saying you are. I'm saying it sounds like you are.” He said, and Lumi felt a small spark of anger inside her.

“That is being the same thing!” She exclaimed, a small amount of obvious blushing making it's way into her voice.

“It's really not.” The Fox said, Lumi feeling her muzzle crinkle in the beginnings of a snarl, and she suppressed it. Though she quickly and without explanation found herself outside the stack of crates and standing over the Fox, who was now running his tongue over his teeth.

“It is!” She said, and the Fox let out a small chuckle at her anger.

“Okay, one. You hit surprisingly strong. Two, maybe it is. But at least now I have a clean imagining of what you look like.” He said, and Lumi blinked. She began backing back towards the crates, fear flashing in her eyes quickly. “Wait! That came out wrong! I think. I meant that I didn't get a good look at you eight years ago because of my panic!” He hurriedly explained, and Lumi paused.

“Oh.” She said, feeling stupid for thinking he was going to try and attack her.

“I get the feeling you watch too many of those stupid TV movies.” He said, Lumi huffing and crossing her arms.

“There are some good ones.” She said, looking away in embarrassment at her love of the horribly predictable movies.

“Not many.” The Fox retorted, and Lumi sighed.

“No...not many.” She agreed, arms falling back to her side.

There was a moment of silence as they tried to figure out how to start the conversation back up t where it had been before it had moved to Animalian TV movies.

“Well, I guess I'll be going now.” The Fox said, standing up and startling Lumi.

“But-” She was stopped by the Fox raising a paw.

“Name's Nick. Nick Wilde.” He said, extending his paw.

“I am being Lumi.” She said, accepting his paw. They shook in farewell, and she ignored the way his tail seemed to swish slightly as he walked away.

She stood there for a few moments before the sound of smaller and considerably lighter pawsteps reached her ears. She tilted her head, confused at who it could be, before Is came into view. By then it was too late to hide, because he also saw her.

“Lumi!” He said, rushing towards her. She stumbled as he collided with her, arms wrapping around her midsection in a hug.

“Won't your girlfriend get mad if she knows you are hugging me?” She asked, Is looking up at her questioningly.

“Girlfriend? You mean my cousin?” He asked, Lumi blinking at the question.

“Cousin?” She repeated, feeling embarrassment bubble to the surface as she realized that this whole thing seemed to be a big misunderstanding.

“Yeah. Majken is my cousin. She's visiting from Sweden, and I invited her over to catch up.” He said, Lumi remaining silent as she processed the information.

“Oh...” She said, feeling a blush of embarrassment take hold. She was glad Is was currently burrowing his head against her midsection in an effort to comfort her. “Wait...why didn't you tell me about her before!?” She shouted, pushing Is away.

“B-because I didn't think she would ever come here.” He said, his eyes misting over slightly. Lumi felt her anger fizzle out like a burning branch submerged into a lake at the sight of Is almost crying.

“Is...” She said, feeling her own eyes start to mist.

“I...I'm sorry, Lumi! I should have told you about her, but I didn't and now I've jeopardized us!” He shouted, Lumi pausing at that. Did he mean their friendship? He must have. There's no way he meant it the other way.

“It is being okay, Is. I forgive you.” She said, stepping up to him and bending down to give him a hug of reassurance. Is pulled away slightly, and Lumi ignored the feeling of loneliness that came when he pulled away from her. He smiled at her, and Lumi felt herself smile as well.

“Let's go home, Lumi.”

 

 

_Present Day_

 

 

Lumi trailed kisses down Is' chest which, due to him being a Hare, was a little short for her. Hopefully he could make up for it.

She left a nibble on his stomach, making him squeal at the sensation.

She soon after came across her one main obstacle to getting what she wanted: his pants.

She felt an animalistic growl build in her throat at the interruption, though she held it down. She fastened her teeth around the section at his hips, letting out faint snarls as she pulled it down to a satisfactory position.

And then she came to obstacle number two. Or so she thought she would. She let out a pleased but surprised sound at seeing that Is had apparently decided to go commando today.

“Well...I can't say I ever suspected you to go commando.” She growled out huskily, seeing his member perform a little jump at the tone.

“I haven't worn any all week. Too hot in the apartment.” He said, Lumi crawling up until she was hovering over him.

“Maybe we can make an arrangement to keep it that way.” She husked, feeling something tap her lower belly at that. She let out a deep, growling chuckle. “Soon, my mate.” She said, Is blushing at that.

“M-mate?” He inquired, Lumi chuckling again at his question. She leaned in close to his ears, deliberately running her belly over his now at-attention member.

“Of course, Is. What else?” She said, feeling satisfaction at the way he squirmed.

“Just wasn't expecting to ever hear that from you, I suppose.” He said, gasping when she rubbed her stomach across his member teasingly. Mmm, so soft.” He whispered, Lumi chuckling at his words.

“Better get used to it, then.” She growled out, Is nodding.

“I will.” He said, grinning in an attempt to act like he _wasn't_ about to finish right there. That grin faltered when she rubbed her tail against his member, a moan escaping him.

She growled appreciatively, then lowered herself down to his member.

“Atten-hut.” She growled out, grinning satisfactory when it seemed to get straighter, if possible.

She opened her maw, then dragged her tongue from the base to the tip, Is letting out a gasp at the feeling.

She let her tongue flick when it lost contact, enjoying the way Is moaned.

She repeated her action, though this time she brought her head forward and closed her maw, lips rubbing the sensitive skin as she bobbed her head. Her tongue danced around it, Is moaning. She opened her mouth enough to flick her tongue against his berries, feeling him suddenly tense up.

“Lumi!” He practically shouted, and the Fox was surprised when he finished abruptly.

She pulled away, licking her lips with a surprised expression.

“Well...” She said, Is lifting a paw.

“Uh...right, right there.” He said, pointing to her muzzle. She blinked, then flicked her tongue to where he was pointing. “There you go.” He said, Lumi turning her head to the door when she thought she heard the scuff of paw steps outside the door.

After a moment of tense silence, Lumi turned back to the Hare, who now looked embarrassed.

“Well, I can't say I expected that.” She said, Is flinching at her apparent critique. “However...I think you just need a bit of practice.” She husked out, and she could practically feel the temperature of the room increase at his blush.

“Well...guess I better get practicing.” He said, managing to make it sound sultry and embarrassed at the same time.

“Then get over here. Lesson one starts now.” She said, leaning back until her back hit the wall.

Is sat up, then managed to get himself to all four paws, hopping over to her in a way that he somehow made very attractive. She felt her legs dampen slightly just at the movements, and she glanced down.

When she looked back up, Is was upon her.

He practically slammed his body against hers, pressing her against the wall as he roughly pressed his lips against hers. She moaned at the contact, feeling his paws tugging at the fabric of her civilian pants.

His paws eventually found the lip of her pants, and he roughly pulled them down. They stopped at her ankles, but she didn't care.

“Seems I'm not the only one going commando today.” He said, Lumi grinning.

“I don't have any that are clean. They've all been stained.” She said, Is chuckling.

“Oops, did I do that?” He asked in the most annoyingly high pitched voice he could muster. It wasn't even that high pitched. More of a bad attempt at a stereotypical homosexual voice.

“Would you believe me if I said no?” She asked, surprised he was waiting for them to finish their conversation to get to it. From the...articles she'd read, most people didn't care. They just did it.

“Nope.” He said, ending the discussion with a deep kiss.

She cried out, though managed to keep it relatively quiet, as he slipped in. He winced, grunting as he slowly pressed it further. He stopped suddenly, body posture nervous.

“Keep going. I'm fine.” She said, Is still not moving. Finally, he let out a nervous sigh,.

“There's something...” He began, and the rest of his sentence was cut off as she growled at his stopping and brought their hips together.

“Ah! Is...” She cried, panting as he was suddenly hilted.

“Holy...helig ko.” He breathed out, panting at the sudden feeling of being surrounded.

“This...this isn't over yet, my mate.” Lumi managed to get out, still panting. In response, Is slowly drew himself out of her until only his cap remained. She whined at the loss, only to gasp again as he came back.

“Lumi...god, if I knew it would feel this good...” He trailed off, letting the implication of the sentence hang.

“Just...just don't stop.” Lumi practically begged, Is chuckling.

“I won't, my love.” He said, drawing back out. He thrust right back in, eliciting a sharp exhalation of breath from Lumi.

Lumi moaned as he continued to thrust, albeit slowly, into her. She panted, reveling in the sensations that Is brought to her.

“I...I wish this would go on forever.” She said, hearing Is breathe out harshly in agreement.

She suddenly cried out as the sensations clashed, her mouth opening in a silent wail as she finished.

“Ah, god, Lumi!” Is exclaimed, thrusting once more before he stopped moving. He panted, going limp a few seconds later. Lumi leaned her head against the wall as warmth spread into her lower body, enjoying the bodily heat that Is provided in the cold, dark room.

They sat there, Is on his knees and Lumi on his lap, pinned between him and the wall. After a few moments of silence, punctuated by the occasional pant from the two mammals.

“That...that was...” Lumi trailed off, blinking away the tiredness she felt after the exercise. She was unable to describe it, so she didn't try to.

“Beyond my expectations.” Is finished for her, leaning against her chest as he tried to get enough strength into his body to move. Lumi grunted in agreement, unable to form a word as she thought back to the last few minutes of her life.

She'd gone from almost being raped by a Wolf to having her first experience in mating with the Hare of her affections for the last few years.

She blinked as the smell of their passion began to dissipate, and the smell of iron assaulted her nose. Is' nose twitched against her chest, so she knew that he had begun to smell it too.

She felt panic clawing at her chest as she began to hyperventilate, and she pushed Is away. He tripped over the pants that still rested at her ankles, and she tried to stand to back away.

That plan ended when she fell onto her rear, so she began to crawl away from where the dead Wolf lay. After only seconds of crawling, her back hit the wall and she let out ragged breaths as she gulped down air, the memories of her first murder replaying over and over in her head, always lingering on the Wolf's terrified face as he realized he was about to die.

“Lumi! Calm down!” Is ordered, suddenly in front of her and shaking her by the shoulders. She felt the training they'd been cultivating over the past few weeks take over as she grabbed him and flipped their positions.

Now she was the one over him, their positions almost perfectly switched from how they had been during their mating. She snarled at him, lips peeling back.

Her look of defensive anger became one of shock when he let out a whimper, and that quickly turned to horror as she realized what was happening at the same time his fear scent reached her.

“Is...” She trailed off, realizing just how close she had come to snapping at him. Her eyes misted over as her face contorted into one of anguish, and she buried her face into his chest.

Is sat there, silently screaming in anger at his body for betraying him.

“Lumi...” He began, feeling the Vixen tense up in his arms as he wrapped them around her. “Look at me.” He ordered, Lumi slowly raising her head to look him in the eyes. “I love you, Lumi. You hear me? _I love you._ ” He said, his paws resting on her shoulder, gripping them tightly but not painfully so. “More importantly, I _trust you._ ” He said, and Lumi felt her eyes began to water again at the words.

“I love you too, Is! En voi elää ilman sinua!” She exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes as she pored her heart into her words.

“I know.” Is said, bringing their lips together tenderly, almost hesitantly. Lumi welcomed the distraction as she felt him begin to stand at attention below her.

Round two...mate!

 

 

**And that does it for Zootopian Assassins: Lumis! My _god_ this was a trip and a half to write! But oh so worth it. And look! I got better at smut! I like to think it's more from less embarrassment than the fact I've been reading guides and other smut fics for the past few days. I wanted this to be drastically better in the smex department than my Press Conference AU, and it's a little short of what I imagined((hehe, penis joke)) but I think it's pretty decent considering it's only my second attempt. Plus my girlfriend isn't home, so I don't have to worry about her walking in on me at least. And yes, that last line is a reference to Mortal Kombat. Don't judge me. I played MKX the other day and I couldn't resist the temptation. But yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this, but more importantly, I hope it was fa-I mean... _research_ worthy. If so, great! If not, I'll just have to try harder when I write another smut fic. And if you guys are curious, Lumi and Is were originally intended to be secondary characters in Zootopian Assassins, to be killed off for shock value somewhere near the end. Now though...I probably won't. I'm too nice to do something so cheap. Or am I? It's likely. Sorry to let all you WildeHopps fans know, but they are going to be taking over the roles of main characters in the main fic for a little while at least. Maybe not the entirety of the rest, but a small, significant chunk of the story will be focused on them. In fact, Arc 2 will follow them _alone_ as Lumi deals with the fact she killed the Wolf in, to her, cold blood in Chapter 9. That is going to weigh on her for a long while in it, and will greatly influence some of her character development. However, this also has greater impact on the story than simply detailing how they became mates and their backstory. This is actually my longest chapter of a fic ever! I'll let you know when I leave the Word Count after this is done just how long it is. So look forward to the implications of this story in future chapters of Zootopian Assassins, even though you guys likely know what it is based on the fact I'm telling you there _are_ implications. Oh! Look forward to a SAW story I'm writing in the near future. It's a total rehash of the series, but also a sequel to the movies, and is based on an answer to a question on Quora I asked about the franchise. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 13,158**


End file.
